


取自深心4

by qishen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qishen/pseuds/qishen
Summary: 本章微量未成年人性描写 请注意





	取自深心4

夏天总是这样，上一秒还晴空万里，下一秒就骤雨倾盆。大和站在墓前，身上已被雨水打湿了，即使为了遮掩伤痕穿了外套出来，粘腻的湿意还是透过外套传进身体，他觉得有点冷。

在母亲的墓前站了好一会儿，雨越下越大，大和不得已匆匆告别了母亲，只在墓前留下了一束鲜花。

这时候，整片墓地几乎已经没有人了，除了离他几排墓碑远的地方，站着一个打伞的人。那身影蛮高大，看上去和卡卡西差不多，目光滑落，见到那人垂着的手上正是那只露指手套。伞遮住了对方的上身，大和才没能第一时间认出来；大和料想对方这时候是不想被打扰的，更何况这雨着实太大，自己也并不想和对方在学校以外的地方有所交集，毕竟上一次这样的时候——自己收获了一顿棍棒。

等他跑到墓地接待中心的时候，身上已经湿透了，甩了甩头发上的水，进了玻璃门。老乙从大厅里走出来，向他招手，说来接他。

大和脑内警铃大作，没有任务的时候，老乙是不会和自己有什么私下交流的，每次任务前也都会先通过电话联络，像这样一声不吭出现在自己面前的情况，就只有另外一项“任务”的时候了。

虽说没耽误什么，和同龄人一样在学校耗时间，但大和跟他们终归是不同的。他们不需要替人去做肮脏的事情，也没有把柄落在别人手中，更不需要从几岁开始就“服务”别人。

一开始年纪太小，经不起折腾，只能用手、用嘴、用其他一切除去那一样之外的方式替人服务；到两年前左右终于连最后一道防线也失守，每当这时，他就觉得找不到自己存在于这世界的意义。

他见过很多人，或文质彬彬，或嚣张跋扈，那些人到了这时候，表现得往往都差不多，像一架机器不知休止地在大和身上进行活/塞/运/动，留给大和的只有粘稠的疼痛而已。

团藏院长的一系列生意中，这方面也确实系统，从不缺自己这样一个，大和知道，对方不过是要更牢固地锁住自己罢了，悲哀的就只是，即使明白，也逃脱不掉。

于是大和顺从地走在前面，避过身后老乙递来的雨伞，打开了副驾驶的门。

“坐到后面。”老乙用雨伞前段碰了碰他。

大和转而开了后门坐了上去。

“往里坐。”身后的老乙也要一起坐在后面。

“谁开车？”对方没回答，他也只好让出了位置。

老乙关上车门，从口袋里拿出一个小瓶子交给他，“团藏院长说，要你帮忙试一下新药的效果。”

“什么药？”大和接过瓶子，那上面写满了不认识的外国文字。

“春药。”

大和瞳孔缩了一下，但还是打开了瓶子，从里面倒出了一粒药吞了下去。

老乙将水递给他，“我会帮你。”

帮我？只是借以这样的名义，来接受自己的服务吧。

老乙将他推倒在后座，抬起他的双腿放在自己身体两侧，伸手拉开他的外套拉链，将里面的衣服撩到露出胸膛的位置；因雨水而潮湿的皮肤暴露在空气中，大和冷得打了个哆嗦，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。

皮带被解开，长裤和内裤被褪到了膝盖位置，大和的腿被分开到能够分开的最大程度，老乙转而解开西裤的拉链，将挺拔的性器握在手中，手上下抚弄了几次，便抬高大和的腿，被迫对方将潮湿的后穴暴露在他眼前。大和别过眼睛，咬紧了牙关，准备承受与每一次都一样的撕裂的痛苦，老乙手指按到潮湿的后穴上，然后直接插入了三根手指。

撕裂的痛苦使他表情扭曲，咬紧牙关不让自己发出声音，后穴反射性的收缩使得身体内的手指显得更加健硕让人承受不住。

这时，车窗上响起了急促的敲击声。

大和甫一抬头便看到了卡卡西放大的脸几乎快要贴在了车窗上，只是由于汩汩流下的雨水显得不够清晰。

他吃了一惊，赶快拽起膝盖处的裤子穿了回去，系着腰带，他将车窗打开了。

“有什么事情吗？”

卡卡西没有看大和，目光越过他落在老乙身上，“打扰你了，我现在要把他带走。”

“你是谁。”老乙皱着眉头发问。

“你又是谁呢？”卡卡西笑着反问。

“你他妈的……”老乙起身想要下车。

大和赶紧抓住了老乙的胳膊，这边卡卡西手伸进了车内打开了大和身侧的门，“先不说这里是什么地方，我作为一个老师没法看见自己的未成年学生在做这种事情还无动于衷。”

卡卡西转而看向大和，“下车。”

大和为难地看了看旁边的老乙。

“下车。”卡卡西又重复了一遍。

他有种预感，如果叫他说出第三遍，事情可能会变得不可收拾，虽然现在的情况也已经在他的掌控之外了。

权衡了片刻，大和向老乙抱歉地点了点头，下了车。

卡卡西将雨伞举到大和的头上，老乙也从车上下来，撑着伞隔着车和卡卡西目光相接。

“天藏，院长会生气的。”老乙说了这句话，便转到车前，盯着卡卡西看了两秒，“那就麻烦这位老师照顾大和了。”坐上驾驶位，启动车子驶离了墓地。

“走。”卡卡西看看还在原地发呆的大和。

大和随卡卡西来到车前，“上去。”卡卡西打开了副驾驶的门。

不知怎的，从卡卡西的声音里，大和听出了一丝不悦，他上了车，看着卡卡西从另一边上了车。

“你还真是阴魂不散。”大和将车内的暖风打开，他现在觉得特别冷。

“你也一样，一直都在给我‘惊喜’。”他说，“你对刚救了你的人就是这么说话的？”

“这种事情都是你情我愿的。”

“那么你情愿的表情就是刚刚那种？”

“不用你管。”大和想到刚刚的事情，觉得脸上发烫。

“随便在大街上看到个人我就要管？那我未免也太闲了，刚刚的人是谁？”

“朋友。”大和一时间无法总结一个合适他和老乙关系的词语。

“你们年轻人，和朋友都干这么刺激的事儿？怪不得你同桌要哭。”

“那不是因为我，我们没那种关系。”

“我也不感兴趣，你那朋友刚说的院长是谁？”

“你查户口的？”

“别废话，反正我到学校去找你班主任也一样问得到。”

“福利院的院长。”

“好啊，哪个福利院，”卡卡西盯着雨幕，“你也是够惨的。”

“我是自愿的。”

“别放屁了！”卡卡西大喊了一声，手重重落在方向盘上，“我靠！吃人的垃圾。”

“你爸呢？”卡卡西又恢复了平日懒散的样子。

“什么？”

“刚刚，你在看的不是母亲的墓么？”

“你看到我了？”

“嗯，你爸呢？”

“你有……有病……”

卡卡西听对方声音不对，转过头发现对方脸色泛红，呼吸也好像变得粗重了些。

“你怎么了？感冒了？”

“不，不是……”药劲儿上来了，大和觉得浑身上下酸软无力，只一股一股的热流向着他的下腹汇集着，他觉得口渴。

卡卡西脱下手套，将手掌覆在他的脑门上，冰凉的触感让大和心悸，再这样下去，会丢大人的。

“别碰我。”大和用仅存的理智和力气说了话并打掉了对方的手。

“春药？”卡卡西问。

“你倒是……懂的不少。”大和对对方的洞察力佩服起来，但还是忍不住揶揄，“看来，你……很有经验……”

“比不上你，十五六岁就玩这么刺激的。”卡卡西回头，看到大和正在试图打开车门，“你干什么？”

“我……我要下车……”大和克制着自己不去触碰那个地方。

“去哪？到墓地里去？在一大堆墓碑里面解决这个？”

卡卡西手忽然伸到了大和的衣服兜里。

“你干嘛！”大和一脸戒备。

“要我帮你吗？”卡卡西忽然靠得很近，呼吸隔着口罩喷在大和脸上热热的痒痒的。

“不……不要……”这句反驳听上去着实很像欲迎还拒的推拉，大和想，即使这时候对方用强硬的方法自己也完全没辙，或者说，即使大和没有被药物控制，对方如果想对他做什么，他也是反抗不了的。

“你在我面前红着脸流着汗一副引人入胜的表情，叫我就这么看着吗？”卡卡西从大和兜里摸出了烟和火机，“这个归我，你留在车里吧。”

卡卡西打开车门，雨声清晰了很多。他手肘支着车门向大和交代着：“椅子可以放下，窗户是不透光的外面不会看到你在干什么；对了，后座上有一套干衣服，我可不想你把我的车弄得湿乎乎的，赶快换上。啊……来的时候，一个交警都没看到。”

留下了话，他就消失在雨幕中了。

大和没工夫想卡卡西为什么提到交警，他现在只有一件事情要做。

 

热情如潮水汹涌地来，却终于退回警戒线以下。

大和看了看叫他弄得一片狼藉的车内，忽然意识到了卡卡西话里的意思。看来是不打算回到车上了，叫自己开车回去。不过，对方是怎么看出来我会开车的呢？

他将车内四处喷溅的液体擦拭了一遍，打开车窗让雨后的空气将内部的腥膻冲刷，外面雨已经停了，太阳又高高挂了上去，他不想去想团藏院长这次又要如何惩戒他，只管将湿衣服叠在一旁，放下椅子眯上一会儿。

不知是不是因为在母亲附近，他睡得特别沉。

等他再醒来时，天空已经暮色沉沉了。他从车上下来，准备换到另一边开车回去。

脚踩到地上，他却忽然想到了方才雨时卡卡西在墓地的情况，有点好奇对方来看谁。便锁了车，向着墓地去了。

卡卡西问东问西知道了自己那么多事，我知道这一点点也不算过分吧？这应该不算侵犯个人隐私吧？

他一路胡思乱想着，不觉间已经行到了那附近。

他一抬头，看见卡卡西，还在那里站着。

一样背对着他，手插在兜里，银色的发丝随着晚风轻轻摇晃。

他看上去落寞极了，又从周身散发着请勿打扰的清冷信号。他想起，在学校看到卡卡西，两人没有交集之时，他也是这样安静，像一尊雕塑。雨时撑着伞的卡卡西，比现在看起来近人多了。

此时的氛围，大和更加不能去打扰，只穿过几排墓碑，努力辨认着卡卡西面前的碑上的名字。

【挚友——宇智波带土、野原琳】


End file.
